


Love and Acceptance

by SFAkahana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFAkahana/pseuds/SFAkahana
Summary: Yuuri's got a secret he intends to take to the grave, but Viktor might have something to say about that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Love and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneeze fetish fic; super self-indulgent and goes kinda wild so heads up.

Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikifolov have been together for quite some time, they were engaged after all, and by now there were practically no secrets between them. Well, almost no secrets between them. They've spent many a night curled up in bed whispering their thoughts into each others' ears, sharing their hopes, wants, fears and insecurities under the cover of darkness. They had even discussed their...preferences at length. Viktor likes to be marked – hickies, bruises, scratches – no matter what position he's in he craves lasting proof that he is taken; that even if no one else can see it, there's a constant reminder that he belongs to Yuuri. Yuuri on the other hand, has a… thing for sneezing. A thing that has been indulged and exploited by Viktor many times since he found out. From all this one would think the two knew everything about each other. But Yuuri still has a secret. One. Little. Secret.

Yuuri likes to induce himself.

It's a secret that he has sworn to take to the grave, much too embarrassing to admit even to his fiance. Maybe if it was more straight forward it wouldn't be so hard, like if it just turned him on like other people's sneezing does. But it isn't straight forward, it's much more embarrassing and complicated than that. Inducing himself feels relaxing, like it releases a bit of his constant anxiety built up after a long day. But it's also a little exciting, being so close to what actually DOES turn him on - gets him thinking about it. He likes the sound of his own sneezes – likes that they're quiet and cute, half stifled with a little sighed “chuuh” sound at the end; an attractive sound (even though he tries to avoid other people hearing it). It also lets him feel what he likes, lets him understand 'this is what Viktor feels when his nose tickles so much it makes him whine; when the third sneeze teases him a bit more than the first two; when I get him to the edge of a sneeze and then take the q-tip away'. And in an embarrassing, self-indulgent way he feels a little closer to Viktor.

He would probably explode from over-embarrassment if he ever tried to explain it, so it stays his own little secret. He's as careful as he can be, inducing openly only when Viktor is out of the house, or locking himself in the bathroom late at night when Viktor's fast asleep. There's no risk of anyone finding out, or so he thought. But oh how wrong he was.

\-------------

“Ah! Yuuri-” Viktor gasps next to the younger man's ear, shivering at the sensation of Yuuri biting and sucking at his pale collarbone. Yuuri feels the other's long fingers bury into his dark hair, using it to drag him up into a hungry kiss. Viktor traces his fingertips feather-light over the shell of Yuuri's ear, and smiles into their kiss when the action earns him a small moan and a shutter. 'Cheeky' Yuuri thinks, and nips at the older man's lip for his efforts.

As the kiss breaks Yuuri finds himself being pushed up so the two of them are sitting, foreheads touching and Viktor's hand resting lovingly on his cheek. In contrast, there's mischief in those crystal blue eyes and a devious smile creeping onto the lips that lean in to kiss up his neck.

“Yuuri~ I...have a favor to ask you” Viktor practically purrs his name into his flushed ear, the hand previously caressing his cheek wandering back to gently claw at Yuuri's hairline. Viktor sighs contently when Yuuri's hands slip under his nightshirt to rub circles into his hip bones and drag up his toned stomach. The Russian man pulls back and holds his lover's gaze, that damned smile making it's way back onto his wonderful lips.

“Would you induce yourself for me?”  
It takes a second for Viktor's words to fully compute in Yuuri's mind. When the request finally sinks in his entire body heats up with a blush that reaches up to the tips of his ears and down to pool in his chest. “I – w-what...how? When did you-??” Yuuri can't help stuttering incoherently, burying his burning face into his hands and whining in distress. Viktor makes gentle shushing noises at him, leaving little kisses on the back of his fiance’s hands and nuzzling in between them encouragingly. “Sshh, Yuuri. Come out now, no need to hide. Hey, look at me. Please?” Viktor whispered lovingly, slowly running his hands up his lover's arms and resting at his hands, gently pulling them down to leave nuzzling kisses on those clasped lips. After a minute Viktor's attentions, Yuuri opens his eyes and looks up at the man through his long eyelashes, blush still refusing to recede. 

“H-how did you find out?” Yuuri stammers out his question, eyes veering down and off. Viktor brings his eyes back with a kiss to the ring on Yuuri's finger, a slightly guilty light in his eyes. “About a week ago, I woke up when you got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When you didn't come back right away I went to check on you and heard your cute little sneezes even over the water running.” Yuuri couldn't take the embarrassment and buried his face into Viktor's shoulder with a squeak. Viktor smiled and kissed his lover's temple, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Before long, soft hands settled on either side of Yuuri's jaw, drawing him out of his hiding place until he was gazing into an unimaginably tender expression. “Yuuri, I'm not trying to embarrass you. I want you to feel safe and loved, and it saddens me that you think you have to hide this from me. Especially since it's something you enjoy. I want to know everything about you, love everything about you. I want to give you what you give me – complete acceptance. So please, I want to see you.”

Staring into that earnest, loving face, Yuuri realizes he would do anything for this man. He could tell him to skate Eros naked in that voice and he'd do it. He lets a kiss be his answer, since he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. The younger man lets himself be maneuvered gently around until he was leaning against the pillows and bed frame, his lover pressed flush against him as the kiss turns more passionate. Viktor's tongue slips out to rub lovingly against Yuuri's, exploring a territory already thoroughly memorized as they start to undress each other. It's not long before the two of them are both naked, half hard and eying each other in appreciation.

One more gentle kiss before Viktor is leaning over to search through the bedside drawer, the drawer, full of kink material usually used on Viktor. He comes back with their normal bottle of lube, and Yuuri's face colors again at the object set out next to it. A blue craft feather, long and thin and stiff, coming to a wicked sharp point at the tip. He didn't need to run his fingers over the bristles to know they were soft but not wispy, the perfect tool to tease out some tickly sneezes. Yuuri picked up the feather and ran his fingers over it anyway as Viktor got comfortable between his parted legs. He kissed and sucked up both the younger man's thighs, his cock flushing pink and filling when Viktor licked the head teasingly. Yuuri shuttered and sighed. “Whenever you're ready, Lapochka” Viktor reassured, holding his lover's gaze for a moment before going back to lick lightly at the growing length in front of him.

The brunette closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. He could feel his already flushed cheeks heat even further as he brought the feather to his face. On instinct his hand clasped onto silvery strands when the older man nipped at his thigh, definitely leaving a mark. “Okay...” Yuuri whispered before finally running the feather under his nose, Viktor's eyes trained solely on the young skater even as his mouth continued to tease. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, tilting his head up slightly as the tickly tool caressed his nostrils – he had to give Viktor a better performance than he gave even himself when he indulged like this. He started with the outside, teasing himself as the soft bristles made him scrunch and twitch his little nose. He allowed the pointed tip to sweep against his septum, a small irritated sound forming in the back of his throat. He couldn't help the quiet sniffs that came out of him and his nose was already starting to flush pink under all the attention. “AHh-” A moan was startled out of him when Viktor unexpectedly took the head of his cock into his mouth. The wet heat made Yuuri shutter and tug lightly at the silver hair still within his clasped hand, then harder when a tongue pressed into his slit. He caught Viktor's heated gaze and held it for a second, before letting the feather brush up into his left nostril.

A shutter made it's way from Yuuri's shoulders down to his toes in response to the initial tickle. He twisted the stem slightly, letting the soft bristles tickle at the less sensitive part of his nose towards his nostrils. He could feel them flare and twitch lightly, a small moan catching on his first hitched breath. Letting out a quiet sigh and opening his eyes, Yuuri was met with the sight of Viktor palming his own erection while still working nicely over his lover's. All with his eyes glued solely on Yuuri's ticklish expression and twitching nose.

“hhAHh...” Another hitching breath caught in the younger man's throat, followed by a couple more as he wiggled the feather deeper up his flared nostril. The tickle was growing, the urge to sneeze starting to claw at the back of his mind. An idea popped into his clouded thoughts and he put it into action without much debate – time to up his performance. “Vi-ihhktor...ahhah! Hmmm...” Yuuri hitched and moaned around Viktor's name as the sneeze faltered slightly, and he had to ease his lover off his dick with a hand under the older man's chin. His building orgasm was distracting from his building sneezes, and he wanted this to last. His pleasure could come later.

“Ohhhh...it t-tihhh! tickles so muhuuch. Snf – aAHHh!!” Yuuri's senses reeled as the wicked tip of the feather squirmed in the back of his nose. His little reflexive sniff had caused the tickly tool to flutter, drawing teasing circles around his most sensitive spots. Ripping the feather from his nose had only tickled him all the more and he knew he was on the edge of a fit. In a second his free hand was pressed hard against his nose, his expression caught in desperate pre-sneeze limbo as he gasps and gasps and gasps back the sneeze. Yuuri's expression eventually softens, a moan leaving his lips as he rubs lightly under his still tickly nose. A smirk creeps it's way onto the younger male's lips, his watery eyes filled with mischief as he levels Viktor with a sultry gaze. “Oops.”

Yuuri can't help but giggle at Viktor's shocked expression, his hand still wrapped around his twitching cock. Hearing his lover's giggle must be what snapped him out of it, because a matching smirk crawled it's way onto the older man's lips. In a second he was pressed flushed up against Yuuri, his nose rubbing at the other's pink one until he felt it twitch under him. “Yuuri~ don't tease me so. I won't forgive you for depriving me of my fiance's adorable sneezes” Viktor teased. Though it contradicted with his current dominant persona, Yuuri couldn't help the blush that once again flared to his cheeks. He tried to play it off, “Hmmm~ I may consider it… if you beg.”

The words were out of his mouth before he had even registered it, where did that come from? Both men wore similar expressions of surprise – this was a new kind of kinky they haven't touched 'til now. Just as Yuuri opens his mouth to apologize Viktor swoops in and kisses him deep, thrusting up so their flushed cocks grind together. Both men let out a moan at the feeling. “Yes my love, please. I want – no – need to hear you, my sweet Yuuri. You'll let me, won't you? Please...” Viktor begging wasn't something Yuuri had ever imagined even in his wildest dreams. Actually witnessing it, being the reason for it, stoked a fire in him in a way he didn't know was possible. It made him feel confident, and powerful, and sexy. He slipped easily back into the dominant persona he toted earlier.

Yuuri's eyes burned with lust as he leaned into his lover, biting his earlobe teasingly before whispering “Well, if you want it that much, then who am I to deny you~?” With a last kiss to Viktor's lips, he leaned back and picked up the feather once more. Looking his lover in the eye he brushed the soft bristles under his flushed nostrils briefly, feeling them twitch and scrunch even before the feather touched them. Just as he was inserting the inducing tool into his left nostril once again, Viktor wrapped his hand around both of their members; thrusting up and causing wonderful friction. Yuuri's body had jumped, wrenching a gasp from his bruised lips. The only thing is Yuuri had accidentally forced the feather much further into his nostril than he was planning to, and a prickling need shot through his sinuses as his previously tickled nerves were stimulated.

“aAHhhah!!” Yuuri threw his head back, his breath catching harshly as he wrestled with the unexpected tickle. He panted desperately as his pink nostrils flared against the tickle, the feather buried far up into his nasal passages. “Vihhh- Vihhktor I caAAHhh't!!” Yuuri couldn't even talk through his hitching breaths, his body trying so hard to sneeze out the intense tickle. His entire body was shaking, his nostrils flaring as wide as they could and his gasps high-pitched and desperate. In his sneezy haze he realized that this was going to be really intense, and that he should probably warn his lover who was only five inches from his face. 

“Viihtyaaahh...I'm gonnaaAHHh- I'm- haAHHH!!”

It was too late, he couldn't speak. The tickle was too much, his whole body tense and shaking with the need for relief from this feeling. He quickly yanked the feather from his withering nose, his hands hovering just inches from his face as he gave a last few tiny, tickly gasps.

“ahH! Hh! AHh-” everything stood still for a second as his lungs were filled to the brim, his nose giving final twitch before he tipped over the edge into his hands.

“aAT'CHUuh!!!”

Yurri's first sneeze was uncharacteristically loud, his body so overwhelmed with the prickling need to get rid of the tickle. He was left panting for a second at the sheer force of the sneeze, before his sinuses reeled again and he was sent into a more Yuuri-like kittenish fit.

“haAt'chhh! eh'tChhuh -t'chu! Uhh-AH-AHT'chh!!”

Through his fit he realized Viktor was praising him, saying things like “So cute, my Yuuri” and “yes, just let it all out. Sneeze the tickle right out of that little nose of yours.” He also realized that Viktor was still thrusting up against him and by the sound of his panting, he was very close.

“hiT'tchh -et'chuhh -kt'ch! hhH...UT'tchhh!!”

“Oohhh Yuuri~ you-aAHh! I'm so close love, so close. I'm... I'm gonna-” Viktor panted into his ear. Whatever else was said was lost on the younger man as the tickle ground particularly hard against his sinuses, leaving him hitching and gasping for one final intense sneeze to end the fit.

“huhHH...ahh-Vityaahhh!! I'm-! hHAT'CHIEEW'uhh!!!”  
“Yuuri!!” Viktor shouted as he came all over his lover's stomach, thrusting up wildly against Yuuri's cock as he worked through his orgasm. Now that the young skater's mind could focus on other parts of his body, he could feel his own orgasm rising quickly. Yuuri whined as Viktor kept thrusting even as his high was ebbing, and he could feel the tight knot of heat in his stomach ready to burst. Almost innocently, Viktor leaned in to speak lowly in his lovers ear; words that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

“Aishteru, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri's entire body shook as he was pushed to the best orgasm of his life, Viktor's name falling from his lips like a prayer. The young skater grasped desperately for his lovers hand as he came down from his high and the two laid together, legs and fingers intertwined as they panted. Finally Yuuri dragged the older skater up for a soft kiss, doing his best to avoid touching the other with his wet nose.

“Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya, Viktor Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> aishiteru - Japanese “I’m in love with you”  
> Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya - Russian “I cannot live without you”


End file.
